


Лишь звёзды приведут меня назад

by IryStorm, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Civil War, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Т'Чалла думает, что в лаборатории сержанта Барнса слишком тихо и пусто, поэтому приносит с собой музыкальные диски.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Stars are guiding me back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835057) by [voices_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head). 



> Название взято из песни [James Bay — Running](http://www.metrolyrics.com/running-lyrics-james-bay.html). Фик переведен специально для JoeEva.

Т’Чалле не слишком нравилась пустота в лаборатории сержанта Барнса. Он понимал, что помещение и не должно выглядеть удобным или безмятежным, особенно если учесть, что главный его обитатель был погружён в криосон, но всё же здесь ощущалась неправильность. Словно сержант Барнс — просто ещё одна вещь, а это было не так. Т’Чалла не мог просто развесить картины по стенам или включить старые ТВ-шоу — это, в конце концов, было бы просто непрофессионально, — но всё же хотел что-нибудь сделать.

Поэтому в четверг вечером, когда последний учёный покинул лабораторию, Т’Чалла пробрался внутрь, прихватив с собой CD-проигрыватель.

Он не знал, какая музыка нравится сержанту Барнсу, поскольку — кто бы мог подумать — об этом не говорилось на его странице в Википедии. Стив наверняка сумел бы помочь, но Т’Чалла всё равно решил его не беспокоить. Отчасти потому, что это пришлось бы объясняться, а отчасти потому... что не был до конца уверен. У Стива ведь было много куда более важных дел, чем обсуждение музыкальных вкусов своего друга? Т’Чалла не так давно его знал, но всё равно считал, что Стив будет рад поделиться воспоминаниями. Так что дело было не в этом. Т’Чалла не хотел задумываться о том, почему вообще принёс проигрыватель в лабораторию или почему решил поставить музыку для Барнса, не поставив никого в известность.

На всякий случай Т’Чалла убрал из плейлиста всю русскую музыку. Не имел ничего против неё, но счёл, что она будет не лучшим выбором. Когда сержант Барнс очнётся, сам скажет, угадал Т’Чалла или нет. Это если им удастся поговорить после маленького эксперимента. Нет, не эксперимента, а, скорее улучшения. Если бы Т’Чалле довелось провести много времени в криосне, он был бы рад увидеть людей, понять, что жизнь продолжается.

Он также убрал из плейлиста слишком жизнерадостные песни, металл и рэп. И снова не потому, что они не нравились лично ему, просто Т’Чалла решил, что помещение должны наполнить особые звуки, пусть пока и не знал, какие именно.

Классическая музыка показалась верным выбором, и Т’Чалла принёс несколько дисков из личной коллекции. Расположился в нескольких футах от криокамеры и включил проигрыватель.

Т’Чалла всегда обожал Шопена, хотя и не всё из его творчества. Он сразу же отложил в сторону «Этюды»: какими бы величественными они ни были, для первого вечера не подходили, не могли создать правильную атмосферу. Вместо этого он поставил «Ноктюрн». Как принца Т’Чаллу обучали игре на трёх инструментах, ему нравились скрипка и виолончель, но фортепиано он любил больше всего. К сожалению, помимо музыки, ему также нужно было изучать языки, науку и историю, так что он не мог посвятить себя фортепиано настолько, как того хотел. Он играл довольно хорошо, однако не способен был в достаточной степени выразить своё уважение «Ноктюрну» Шопена.

До конца диска было чуть менее двух часов, но уже через полтора Т’Чалла отвлёкся на телефон: проверить расписание на завтра и узнать, что творится в мире. Пусть Ваканда и старалась быть вне радаров, это не значило, что она — не часть Земли.

Когда диск закончился, Т’Чалла поразмышлял, не включить ли следующий. Но пора бы ложиться спать, а оставить музыку — значит, оставить сержанта Барнса с ней наедине. Это неправильно. Т’Чалла не знал, почему так чувствует. Музыка не навредила бы сержанту Барнсу, по крайней мере, не сильнее всего остального. Т’Чалле не слишком нравилось то, что он не понимал собственных чувств, но ещё меньше ему нравилось игнорировать интуицию, которая выручала его множество раз. Так что он опустил диск в коробку и молча вышел.

***

Следующим вечером Т’Чалла вернулся. За размышлениями о том, какой диск поставить следующим, он провёл куда больше времени, чем стоило. Он объяснил это себе банальным нежеланием повторяться.

В итоге начал с Баха, но уже на первом диске понял, что ошибся. «Токката и фуга» звучали слишком сильно, «Бранденбургский концерт» и «Менуэт» тоже показались неуместными. Вздохнув, Т’Чалла решил сменить композитора. Он всегда любил Бетховена и в первую очередь подумал о «Пятой сонате», но и она звучала неправильно среди этих белых стен и лабораторных столов, полных научных заметок. «Тишина» полностью оправдывала своё название. Правильно слушать её в ночи, желая отрешиться от всего, но и это, по мнению Т’Чаллы, не нужно было сержанту Барнсу, так что он забраковал и её. В конце концов добрался и до «Лунной сонаты», а после внимательно просматривал одну сонату за другой, отбирая подходящие.

На сей раз Т’Чалла не вынимал телефон из кармана. Прошлой ночью ему казалось странным просто сидеть в комнате рядом с Барнсом и слушать музыку, но сейчас в расписании была пауза, список встреч он выучил на неделю вперёд, а если в мире случится что-то важное, кто-нибудь и так обязательно доложит.

Так что Т’Чалла пересел ближе к криокамере и закрыл глаза, позволяя музыке окутать себя целиком.

***

Так и повелось. Каждую ночь Т’Чалла проводил пару часов наедине с собой и музыкой в надежде хоть немного порадовать Барнса. Его тело не подавало признаков изменений, так что Т’Чалла даже не знал, слышит он музыку или нет, но искренне надеялся, что не причиняет ему вреда .

Он немного выждал, прежде чем перейти к Вивальди, к прекрасным «Временам года» и «Глории», но однажды, не в лучший день, решил, что пора. После этого Т’Чалла счёл, что не стоит бояться привносить в помещение немного радости.

«Лунный свет» Дебюсси он ставил четыре раза, просто потому, что это была одна из его любимых композиций. После этого решил, что пение тоже не повредит, так что забрал старые диски, а на следующий день принёс охапку новых.

Т’Чалла не знал, почему, но первой поставил Эдит Пиаф. На французском он говорил практически без акцента, но ему потребовались годы, чтобы сладить с этим языком. Английский, русский, японский — все давались сложно, однако французский был хуже всех. В итоге Т’Чалла всё же с ним примирился, и не в последнюю очередь — благодаря Эдит Пиаф и её чудесному голосу.

Так что они с Барнсом прослушали практически весь её репертуар, потом переключились на других французских исполнителей — Фрэнсиса Лемарка и Андре Клавье. Далее последовал традиционный чешский фолк, южноафриканский джаз, вибрации бразильской национальной музыки и многое другое. Т’Чалла уже и забыл, как нравились ему эти мелодии.

Он был рад, что диски больше не пылятся на полках. Метафорически, конечно, ведь его комнату убирали несколько раз в неделю.

Т’Чалла надеялся, что Барнсу нравится музыка.

***

Баки, попросивший называть его именно так буквально через пару минут после пробуждения, стал константой в жизни Т’Чаллы. Т’Чалла не знал, как это вышло, но не жалел. Это, без сомнения, были наименее традиционные отношения в его жизни — даже после Ороро, — но вместе с тем самые счастливые и здоровые. У них обоих имелись определённые проблемы, им не всегда удавалось нормально общаться, иногда они решали, что лучше всего — замкнуться в себе, однако всё же не делали этого.

Стив тоже стал константой — маячил на заднем плане и качал головой, а многие его слова Т’Чалла, будучи дипломатом, предпочитал игнорировать.

Но даже в самые тяжёлые времена было кое-что, не позволявшее сдаваться — музыка. Каждый вечер Т’Чалла и Баки устраивались в королевских покоях и слушали диски. После долгих месяцев единоличного выбора Т’Чалла решил отдать его в руки Баки. Поначалу тот, казалось, подшучивал над ним, включая Леди Гагу, но Т’Чалла лишь пожимал плечами. Это был не его стиль, но ему нравился приятный голос, а уж если именно её Баки хотел слушать, Т’Чалла не имел ничего против.

Баки продолжил записями Рианны, Ке$ша, Бейонсе, Шакиры... Т’Чалла не слышал большую половину песен, в частности те, что не крутили по радио, но ему нравилось смотреть, как Баки двигается, пытаясь поймать ритм, а иногда он со смехом присоединялся к нему.

В конце концов это стало традицией. Они танцевали под мужские группы вроде Backstreet Boys, One Direction, Big Time Rush и другие, о существовании которых Т’Чалла даже не подозревал. Потом Баки переключился на Джона Мэйера, Джастина Тимберлейка, Эда Ширана, Джеймса Бэя и ещё дюжину других. Внезапно оказалось, что прошёл уже год с тех пор, как Баки очнулся, и Т’Чалле пришлось докупить ещё несколько полок для музыкальной коллекции.

Т’Чалла ни на что бы это не променял.


End file.
